The present invention relates to a method for sharing processing modules between pipelines.
It has been known that a data transformation technique is reused and extended to a plurality of users at a single time. It has been also known that data transformers provided by SenseWeb, which is an infrastructure for sharing information generated by globally distributed sensor networks, are shared across multiple applications and link themselves between applications and a coordinator. However, there has been no on-demand re-use of an already activated data transformer when, for example, activating a new data pipeline.